Question: The following line passes through point $(-6, -8)$ : $y = \dfrac{18}{13} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Explanation: Substituting $(-6, -8)$ into the equation gives: $-8 = \dfrac{18}{13} \cdot -6 + b$ $-8 = -\dfrac{108}{13} + b$ $b = -8 + \dfrac{108}{13}$ $b = \dfrac{4}{13}$ Plugging in $\dfrac{4}{13}$ for $b$, we get $y = \dfrac{18}{13} x + \dfrac{4}{13}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-6, -8)$